


Which list do you think Santa put me on?

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: A prompt for the Mini Reindeer Games: Which list do you think Santa put me on?





	Which list do you think Santa put me on?

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for the Mini Reindeer Games: Which list do you think Santa put me on?

_**"Which list do you think Santa put me on?"** _

Joaquin looked up from his phone and at Kevin, who was sitting at his desk, currently adding some more things to his Christmas wishlist. He snorted and rolled his eyes,  
  
“Is that really a question, Preppy? After what you did to me just this morning?  
  
“What?”  
  
Kevin shrugged and smiled at him, acting like an innocent angel.   
  
But Joaquin knew better of course. He chuckled, got up from the bed and went over to his boyfriend, his gaze never leaving Kevin’s. He slid onto Kevin’s lap with a smirk, straddling him and pressed his index finger against Kevin’s chest.  
  
“You.”   
  
Joaquin leaned closer and kissed Kevin quickly.   
  
“Are.”   
  
He ran his hands down Kevin’s chest and slipped them under his shirt.   
  
“Definitely.”   
  
He started to slowly grind on Kevin’s lap.   
  
“Naughty.”  
  
The last word was whispered against Kevin’s neck, leaving goosebumps on his skin. Joaquin pulled away again and winked. He was pleased to see Kevin staring at him with a slight flush to his cheeks and moved his hips some more, until Kevin grabbed his thighs and squeezed them, grinning up at Joaquin.  
  
“Who is doing the lap dance here? I think  _you_  are on the naughty list!”  
  
“Oh Preppy, of course, I am. I never claimed anything else, did I?”


End file.
